Grinding It Up
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: One-shot. ShaneXClaire. It's Shane's birthday and Claire has a very special surprise that includes a pole and Shane's undivided attetion. Lots of lemons and Claire is a minx!


**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

**Shane's POV**

"Claire, please tell me what you're up to. You can't just pull me around and leave me hanging like this, especially when the address you've given to the cab driver is to a strip bar" I beg Claire for the millionth time. I really want her to tell me what she has planned, its torture having to wait to receive my surprise. It's my birthday, and she's being all secretive. Not to mention I hate surprises…

"Shane, I did tell you that it's a _surprise_. Now stop trying to ruin it otherwise I'm just going to cancel it all" she even does all the hand gestures to show just how exasperated she is with me constantly begging her to at least give me a clue. But today Claire is being a meanie. I groan as I fold my arms over my chest defiantly; I probably look like a complete child, but I don't care. She's being evil, and she knows it.

It doesn't help either that once we enter the club Claire shoots off behind the stage, after shouting for me to sit at the front. I do as told, figuring that she's hired me a stripper, or maybe she's going to make me commit suicide by making me get a hard on from a pole dancer, then her and Eve will torment me forever after that. But Claire wouldn't do that to me, would she? Anyway, she hates just the thought of me checking out another woman. Plus, I would never look at another woman. Claire is all the woman I could ever need. I make myself comfortable at front of the stage, but I could have sworn to God that my jaw hit the floor when the sexiest, most beautiful girl in the world steps onto the stage dressed in nothing more than a naughty school girl's outfit.

The actual outfit consists of a _very _short red and white plaid skirt with a matching bra, she also has knee high white socks on and to top it all off she's wearing some very sexy red fuck me pumps; she has left her hair to fall over her shoulders in soft waves. I instantly feel my cock harden at the sight. Who is this very sexy, very beautiful woman you ask? Well, she is none over than Claire Danvers; the best God damn girlfriend in the world. _My girlfriend_, who is going to _pole dance _for me. I watch open mouthed as Claire starts to sway her way around the pole as the song '_Love Game_' by _Lady GaGa_ blares out through the speakers. My eyes are glued to Claire as she rubs her body all over the pole, and right at that moment I was jealous of that pole.I was jealous of an _inanimate object_, how sad is that? But, I'm sorry, who wouldn't want Claire to rub herself all over them? She is as sexy as fuck!

I watch as Claire runs her hand all the way up the inside on the leg, her hand briefly lifting up the skirt to show me that she isn't wearing any underwear. _God save me now_. She runs her hand up in-between her breasts before tangling her hand in her hair as she wraps her leg around the pole, before swinging her way around it; her boobs bouncing as she does so. I hear myself growl in response to her seductive dancing as I start to absentmindedly stroke the bulge in my jeans. The seam is so close to bursting my little soldier is just _that _hard. She grins at me as she takes the pole in her left hand, walking around it at an agonisingly slow pace before she presses her back against it. Her arms stretched up above her head as she arches her back and slides down the pole before coming back up again; she purposefully grinds her ass into it making me growl at her again as my cock strains against my jeans.

"Claire, I need you now" I beg her, but for answer she just winks at me as she slowly unclasps her bra before throwing it to me. I catch it with my left hand as my right hand undoes my jeans so that my dick can spring free. Once the beast has been released from his imprisonment I wrap my hand around him, gently pumping myself as I smell Claire's bra lightly. Just so I can have her intoxicating smell in my mind as I stroke myself. Once I have her scent fresh in my mind I place her bra on my knee as I stroke myself, my eyes moving back to a still pole dancing Claire; who's nipples are erect due to the slight coldness in the room. For her each grind against the pole, I add an extra pump to my member; I was moaning and groaning by the time the song finished and Claire stepped off the stage to stand in front of me.

She smirks at me as she slowly lowers herself down onto her knees until she is face to face with Shane Jr. Her gaze locks with mine as she slowly lowers her head to my cock, my hand abandoning my dick to make room for Claire's mouth. I watch her tongue dart out of her mouth so she can swirl my pre-cum around. I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head as my head falls backwards, my moans increasing as Claire slowly takes me into her mouth. Her hand starts to play with my balls as her nipples rub against my knees; my hips start to thrust up into her mouth at their own accord, Claire making a very satisfied sound around my member. The vibrations going straight through me, sending me into my orgasm as I shout out with my orgasm. Fuck, who knew my Claire Bear was a minx?

"Oh, God, Claire. I need to feel your wet pussy around me" I plead with her.

"Pass me your hand then" she demands, before I could even respond she had already taken my hand hostage as she slowly slides my hand down over her stomach and under her skirt where she lets my hand cup her wetness. I take this opportunity to my advantage as I slide two fingers into her, thrusting them in and out of her a few times, her moans only spurring me on, until she pulls my hand away from her pussy.

"Suck" she order as she places one of my now wet fingers against my lips. I obey as I take my finger into my mouth, sucking away her juices. I groan in response until she sits on my lap, her lips capturing mine as her arms wrap around my neck. My hand resting on her hips as I slowly start to rock her against my already hardening cock as I kiss the living daylights out of her, my tongue forcing way into her mouth so I can find hers.

If she keeps this up I'll be hard again in _no time at all_. Almost as if Jr could read my mind, which he probably can, he meets his full height just as I feel Claire's wet pussy make slight contact with my cock. I wanted nothing more than to slide her onto my throbbing member, but unfortunately I couldn't seeing as I didn't have a condom on me.

"Claire, condom" I murmur to her, making her giggle for response as she slides onto my dick, making both of us gasp at the feeling.

"I'm on the pill, got myself put on it last week ready for today" she murmurs in my ear as she starts to rock against me. I find that I rather enjoy this sex, you know, sex without a condom. I can actually _feel_ her wetness covering my manhood as I slide in and out of her.

"Oh, fuck me" I groan as I thrust up into her, making her whimper in response.

"Already am" she retorts hoarsely as I help her move against me. I lick around one of her perky pink nipples before slowly taking the erect nub into my mouth where I suck on it like a baby to a mother's teat. I feel Claire's hands knots themselves in my hair as she holds my head in place, her rocks going into overdrive; alerting me that she's close to her orgasm. I move one hand down to her clit that I start to stroke lightly; she gasps before lifting herself almost all the way off of me before slamming back down on me again.

"Claire, you little minx" I breathe into her ear as I give one last hard thrust up into her, sending her over the edge as she screams out my name, her womanly juices covering me as her body carries on to twitch in my arms. I pick her up, my cock still nestled inside of her, before climbing up onto the stage where I lie her down in front of the pole. Her head just in front of the pole as she lies horizontally in line with the pole itself. I carry on to move in and out of her as her nails dig into my back, this time I want us _both _to orgasm together. I love watching her face contort with pleasure as I make love to her. I quickly pull out of her so that I can take off my shirt and kick off my jeans (I went commando), as well as remove her skirt, before ramming my cock back into her. Her nipples rubbing against my chest as I move in and out of her.

"Shane, you feel so good" she moans as she starts to move her hips in rhythm to mine. Fuck, this girl drives me crazy. I could feel myself swelling inside of her, so I quickly start to stroke her clit as I balance myself on one forearm.

"Come for me, baby. I want you to explode all over me and this stage" I murmur into her ear, sending her right over the edge as her walls begin to spasm around me, my orgasm hitting me at the same time she gets hers. Together we shout out with our climaxes as we come in and around each other. Once we have come down from our highs, I collapse next to her on the stage where she instantly cuddles into my chest. I stroke through her damp hair, as we both lay there panting and sweating. This has got to be some of the best sex I have ever had in my life!

"I love you" I whisper into her ear before kissing her lightly on the lips. She sighs happily as she strokes my abs absentmindedly.

"I love you, too. So, what did you think to your birthday surprise?" she inquires as she looks up to meet my loving gaze.

"Best. Birthday. Surprise. Ever" I tell her honestly. And what a fucking birthday it was.

"Hmm, look over there" she murmurs as she motions towards the left hand side of the stage. I look over there to see that there is a camera set up. Oh, my, fucking, God. She has all of this on film. I am definitely head over heels in love with Claire Danvers.

**AN: All reviews would be greatly appreciated; this is my first Shane/Claire lemon filled one-shot. I would love to know what you all thought to it :D xx**


End file.
